


Heart of Gold

by biscuitsandsoda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, toy chica and mangle are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandsoda/pseuds/biscuitsandsoda
Summary: Toy Chica has her gay awakening.
Relationships: The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 5





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Made by Swagman.

Toy Chica sat on the stage with a bored expression. God, it was always so boring at night after the night guard had died. There wasn’t anyone to mess with all night and it was no fun. She sighed and got up, maybe Mangle was free to hang out? She trudged through the colorful main room the side room Mangle usually resides in. “Heyyy Mangyy!” She sang out and she slipped around the wall. Mangles head shot up to look at her, “Oh hey Chica!” Chica draped herself over the others back as she wrapped her arms around Mangles waist. Mangle blushed at this and looked up, her ears lowering in embarrassment. “Hey Chica…” she started quietly while fiddling with her wires. “Hm?” Chica hummed warmly in response. “Have… have you ever been with a girl?” Mangle hid her red face in her arms as Chica thought. “Nope! But I would.” Mangle glanced up at Chica, who was staring right back at her. 

Chica suddenly shot forward and trapped Mangle with her arms against the floor. Even the premade blush on her checks was incomparable to the actual blush spreading across her face. Mangle lifted her head forward and pressed her mouth to Chicas. The kiss soon turned into a heated makeout session, feeling each other up as their bodies smooshed against each other.

Chica eventually pulled away which made Mangle whine quietly from the loss of warmth. The whining was short lived as Mangle felt her hand being dragged to Chicas soft pink underwear. She wasted no time before she started massaging and rubbing, a wet spot becoming prominent. 

She soon got bored of that and flipped them over, Chica laying flat against the floor. Mangle slid down to where her mouth was situated over Chicas dripping cunt. She pushed her pink underwear down her legs, throwing them across the room. They weren’t gonna be much use anytime soon. 

Mangle dipped her head back down between Chicas thighs, kissing the insides of her thighs softly. She’d nip at the skin every so often and leave small bruises. Finally, she dipped her head all the way down and lapped her younger against her throbbing clit softly. Chica let out desperate cries for more, “G..God~! Please Mangle!” Mangle was happy to oblige. As she sucked around her clit and labia, she stuck in two fingers. When she got to her knuckles she curled her fingers inside her. Chica arched her back like one side of the McDonald’s sign at this action. 

Mangle continued sucking and fingering until she decided to stick her tongue in. Within seconds she felt some warm substance fill her mouth. Mangle smiled at her as Chica fell backwards with a huff. As they were both a bit tuckered out, Mangle flopped down next to her and pulled her into her arms. “So what’s the chance of us dating?” Mangle whispered in Chica's ear. Chica gave her an annoyed look, “100 percent dummy.” Mangle laughed and gave Chica another kiss before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
